


Soulmates and Broken Noses

by gender_idontknowher



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, This is actually really cute?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 20:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gender_idontknowher/pseuds/gender_idontknowher
Summary: The first thing your soulmate says appears on your wrist a week before you meet them





	Soulmates and Broken Noses

“Um, I think you broke my nose.” Those were the words on his arm. Really, universe? What does he do to his poor soulmate? Lance dropped his arm, tired of looking at the black words on his wrist. 

 

“Seriously? I just got it, and it’s already depressing.” Lance said, looking over at his best friend Hunk. “WHAT KIND OF PERSON BREAKS THEIR SOULMATES NOSE WHEN THEY FIRST MEET THEM?!” 

 

“Well apparently you do.” Hunk replied, not even sitting up in bed. 

 

Lance visibly withered, sinking out of his chair onto the ground with a whine. 

 

“Well hey, good news. at least you’ll get to meet them within a week. You just got it, right?” He looked over to Lance for confirmation before continuing. “Well, that means you’ll meet them in this upcoming week. That’s exciting! And there’s no way that you’ll miss them. I mean, you break their nose, right?”

 

Lance rolls his eyes, smiling softly at the thought of finally meeting his soulmate. He was in his second year of college, having dreamt of meeting his soulmate for the past twenty years. Oh _yeah_ it was exciting. Too bad it isn’t Shiro though. 

 

“Lance, you know you said that out loud, right? Also, how could you know it’s not Shiro? You’ve never even talked to the dude. Just hopelessly pined since, ever.”

 

“Leave me alone, Hunk. Don’t get in the way of true love.”

 

—

 

Shiro sat up in bed rubbing his eyes. He went through his morning routine, which included checking for his soul mark first thing. Sue him he was excited. He took a deep breath, looking down at his wrist.

 

“OH MY GOD I’M SO SORRY I CANNOT BELIEVE I DID THAT!” was written in bold blue. 

 

“What the fuck.” Shiro snorted, pulling out his phone. “Okay Keith, you’ll never guess what my soul mark says.”

 

“Hahaha, dude, that’s amazing. It’s so classically embarrasing. I wonder what he’ll do to humiliate himself.” 

 

“Why do you assume it’s a guy?” Shiro asked softly picking at the hem of his shirt with one hand.

 

“Seriously? You’re like the gayest person I know. I know platonic soulmates are a thing, but still. Not for you. And every time we spend time together, you rant about Lance and how _‘_ beautiful his eyes are, Keith you wouldn’t understand! They’re like the ocean, but bluer. And he always wears those leggings and oh GOD his thighs, KEITHHHHH’. Dude, you’re so gay for him.”

 

“To be fair to myself, I am always gay. But seriously though, Keith, those LEGGINGS. And that ass tho oh god.”

 

“oKAY SHIRO I’M HANGING UP!” 

 

—

 

Seven days later found Lance on time, early even, to class. He sat in his usual seat, watching other students filter in slowly. Sure enough, exactly fifteen minutes early, the school’s golden boy walked in. Takashi Shirogane, or just Shiro, as everyone knew him as. He looked around, apparently deciding on a different seat than his usual one. He walked up the stairs to the row behind Lance, sitting down behind him. _Directly_ behind him. _Okay, Lance. You can handle this. You are an_ ADULT _do you hear me? Now face forward and stop staring. That’s creepy._

 

Then Pidge and Hunk walk in, heading straight to Lance. “Hey Lance! I brought you coffee!” Hunk said cheerfully, handing Lance a Starbucks cup.

 

“Oh, Hunk, this is why I love you!” Lance said, taking the cup gratefully and beaming at him, then taking a sip and setting it down.

 

“I thought you loved Shiro~” Pidge said, a shit eating grin plastered onto her face. 

 

“I DO NOT!” Lance said, standing up and swinging his arms around, the book in his hand accidentally hitting someone in the face.

 

Lance turned around, horrified. Holy fuck he just hit Shiro in the face with a book. 

 

“Um, I think you broke my nose.” Shiro said, holding his now bleeding nose. 

 

“OH MY GOD I’M SO SORRY I CANNOT BELIEVE I DID THAT!” Lance said, searching his pockets for a tissue. “Okay, don’t tilt your head up. The blood could go to your lungs. Um. Here, come with me. You need to go to the hospital oh my _god_ I just hit you in the face with a book.”

 

“Wait.” They both said at the same time, looking at their wrists, then at each other. “You’re my soulmate!” Lance said, looking at Shiro in awe. “How the _hell?!”_

 

“I don’t think I’m that bad,” Shiro joked, winking at Lance. 

 

“No! That’s not what I meant at all!” Lance rushed out, grabbing onto Shiro’s arm. “I mean, you’re _the_ Shiro. Like the Garrison’s top student, insanely hot, my crush for the past year and a half? I don’t know why i’m rambling i’m worried oh gosh wait! Your nose!” He grabbed Shiro by the arm, dragging him down their respective rows, until they met at the stairs. He then dragged Shiro down them and out the door with a rushed explanation of soulmates and broken noses to their professor. Lance ran them out to his car, pushing Shiro inside and hopping into the drivers seat. 

 

“Okay, I don’t even know where the closest hospital is!” Lance said, now panicking of course. 

 

“Lance, it’s not that bad. Just let me direct you. I know where it is. Is that okay?” Shiro said, placing one hand on Lance’s shoulder. 

 

Lance nodded, smiling gently at Shiro. “Sorry, i’m just excited. I met my soulmate, and it’s _you_ of all people! I’m so lucky oh my gosh. Okay, tell me where to go.” 

 

“Turn right, okay good. Now just keep going straight until you see Marmora Ave, okay? Then turn onto it.” Shiro said, hand now on Lance’s thigh, rubbing comforting circles onto it. 

 

“Wow, i’m lame. You’re the one with the broken nose, and i’m the one freaking out.” Lance said, hands obviously shaking. 

 

“Hey, Lance, no. It’s okay. Don’t worry, though, i’ll be fine. I’m not going to leave you just because we met because you hit me in the face with a book. Okay?” 

 

Lance breathed in, finally calming down. “Okay. Where now?”

 

— 

 

An hour and a half later and Lance and Shiro were walking out of the hospital with instructions to ice it and avoid touching it so much. 

 

Shiro smiled and grabbed Lance’s hand. He enjoyed the small blush that settled over Lance’s cheek bones. “So, wanna go get some coffee? You didn’t get to finish yours earlier?” 

 

Lance looked up at Shiro, his eyes sparkling and his blush intensifying. “I’d love to.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy


End file.
